Black Bells
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: It's the Organisation's first Christmas.


**Disclaimer:** Simply put... All the original characters and the original series plot belong to Disney and Square Enix, and I make no money off this. The OCs, however, belong to me, as does whatever plot that shines through.

_Warnings: _OOCness (precaution), slash and crackiness. Other than that, all spelling/grammatical errors are my own. If you spot any, mention them and I will fix them.

* * *

**Black Bells**

When he'd first arrived in the World That Never Was following a slightly taller Dilan, the world was nothing more than an empty shell. There had been splendid, if not morbid and forboding, structures decorating the landscape. There had been a lake and a few dual toned trees (all dead, Vexen had come to realise, if their continual state of undress was anything to go by). There had been mutant monsters they'd later dubbed 'Nobodies' running around, but otherwise doing nothing to it.

It was a world Ansem's old apprentices had soon discovered to have a lot of potential, if only it had someone would watch over it.

However, strangled by their need to know what had happened to them and why they felt as odd as they did, they'd delved into experiments. As a result, despite their decision to provide some sort of order within the world as promptly as possible, it had taken the original members of Organisation XIII nearly two years to decide on a time and date setting, if Vexen's crude attempt to keep his documents in chronological order before it were even somewhat accurate.

Of course, when they'd finally engineered one, it was still difficult to tell what time it was. With it being dark outside no matter the hour, one couldn't be sure without a clock and the one clock they'd had (Xigbar's tastelessly gaudy cuckoo clock), wasn't helping those that didn't live in the library. Hence the reason Xigbar had gathered enough digital alarm clocks so that he could put at least one in every room of the castle (unfortunately, most were in 'clock heaven' now as Demyx had remarked after one brutal evening of drinking, as he'd gazed despondently at the smashed clock he'd cradled in his hands).

Now, another two years after that (and with another four members having been inducted into their ranks), Vexen found himself sitting within the Dining Room of whatever-the-hell-the-neophytes-and-Xigbar-were-calling-it-that-night, watching with something akin to impatience as Lexaeus lifted a cheering Demyx so he could place a glowing star atop their limp and somewhat lopsided Christmas tree. Axel and Xigbar were standing around them, egging the smaller man on as he gingerly and shakily placed the star upon its perch.

Number VII was sitting quietly to Vexen's right, his bright yellow eyes examining a book on Christmas carols their mohawked comrade had brought back from his latest mission in Halloween town. Xaldin and Luxord were amusing themselves, playing a small game of rummy (with no munny involved) from where they sat at the southern end of the long table. Whilst Xemnas would be arriving a little later, after he finished reading through the paper work Lexaeus' last mission had left him smothered in.

Zexion muttered under his breath to Vexen's left, apparently he held as little artificial fondness for the occasion as he himself possessed. He placed the finishing touches to the present he'd been wrapping for their esteemed Number I, its bright, starry patterns creating a stark contrast to the younger man's dark hair, clothes and his as pale as tissue skin. After inspecting it one last time, the younger man pushed it into the centre of the table and sent a nonchalant stare across the hall.

"This is ridiculous," Vexen snapped suddenly, as Demyx and Axel wove another set of lights around their colourful tree (as though it weren't being strangled enough). The Chilly Academic deemed Axel's obvious enthusiasm having been caused by the rising risk of the tree being set alight 'for real' this time.

Zexion's voice didn't carry the venom Vexen's did as he idly examined the tape dispenser he'd been using, "Xemnas seems to think it's a good opportunity to promote good will between members of the Organisation. He most likely thinks our obvious differences and inability to stand one another may cause trouble for us in the future."

"One can't blame us for finding certain others unbearable." Saix threw into the discussion, his dangerous eyes moving to the two hooligans now arguing over how they'd put the bright red tinsel on.

Vexen nodded as he watched them; they were like bickering children. Perhaps worse, because at least the little ones didn't swear like a sailor recovering from a violent hangover.

Xigbar seemed content to let them go on as they were, as he wandered towards Luxord and Xaldin's card game. It seemed that now the star was on the tree (something Vexen remembered Braig to be fond of doing) he'd lost interest in VIII and IX's shinanigens. He dropped himself into a seat with little grace, his face plastered with a grin as he motioned for them to deal him in during their next round.

Lexaeus was a mere few feet away from the boys, hanging shining emerald, gold, scarlet and blue baubles from the wires they'd spun off the walls, a foot above his head. He ignored the two with as much ease as he disregarded his and Zexion's heated debates.

"They're going to destroy their tree." Zexion observed, as Axel pushed his will upon the now jumpy Demyx and instructed him to hold the tinsel steady as he circled the tree, almost skipping as he strategically placed the foil over the bigger bunches of lights.

Vexen restacked his pile of gifts, piling them from largest to smallest in girth. "Perhaps it will cause this farce's early end." He replied sardonically.

"Perhaps," Saix said mildly, "But it's highly unlikely."

"Yes," Vexen relinquished, "Xemnas does have a one track mind, when he's set on something."

His comrades nodded.

Saix placed his book in the centre of the table, before he reached for the small pamphlet Axel had brought in that evening. It was blue, red and white, with the words: 'Fires: How to Prevent Them'. Vexen had sneered at it when the smart ass had given it to him that earlier that evening. It was Axel's cheeky response to Vexen's latest bout of accusations - all of which were true and based on a pattern of behavior infamous within the Organisastion.

Number VII seemed to hold an attitude towards holidays that didn't differ much from the Original Six's own: They hadn't seen the need to celebrate a holiday that commemorated forgiveness, good will and joy; all things Nobodies weren't capable of feeling. In fact, Vexen would have wagered they'd all attempted (be is subconciously or deliberately) to avoid each other during the season's festivities. Though the odd present did pop up in each of their rooms, unmarked, unremarkable and usually very practical.

This year they hadn't been so lucky. The entire occasion had been Demyx's idea, as their virtual calenders had rolled into December and the nervous young man had claimed it would be 'awesome' if they all recieved gifts and threw a party and got drunk and '_everyone likes presents_!'. It was only after Demyx had mentioned a fire and cooking things, that Axel had caught on and started niggling for the plan's success. Xigbar had found the entire scheme to be amusing after Demyx had suggested the high likelihood of it giving a reason for Luxord and himself to bring alcohol within the premises without fearing The Superior's wrath. Other than the obvious appearance of rum, Luxord seemed glad to have something to tear apart the monotony with the easiness one felt when tearing a piece of wet paper. Xaldin, Lexaeus and Zexion had simply acted out their variations of a sigh, an 'oh no, I can smell a disaster brewing' face and walked out, keen to avoid any planning for the occasion where ever possible.

At the time, Vexen hadn't been worried; they hadn't a heart and Xemnas knew that. More to the point, The Superior had studied their current selves just as thoroughly as the Chilly Academic had. Demyx's incessant need for celebrating something as sentimental as Christmas should have hit a metaphorical brick wall. _Hard_. Especially after the _brilliant _Easter they'd all had earlier that very year - another result of one of Demyx's 'awesome' ideas.

However, Vexen suspected suspicious acivity (Xigbar _had_ to have spiked the Superior's coffee that morning), when two days after its original unveiling, he'd found himself acting as a witness to Xemnas' latest, official announcement: The Organisation was having their first Christmas Party. Which included (at Xigbar and Luxord's urging) alcohol, sugar, decorations, a tree, presents and lots of food (all of which would be bought as Xaldin and Lexaeus had flat out refused to cook a full course meal only for the majority of other members to puke it up the following morning).

Vexen flinched as Zexion's chair let out a blood curdling shriek, the man having not bothered to lift it as he'd dragged it out. He glared. Zexion ignored it and stood up, "I'm going to see where The Superior is," He looked over at the northern half of the table, "the food's getting cold and Axel broke the microwave."

And let hell scorn Xemnas if he forced them all to eat their dinners cold. Especially the pork leg - Vexen would not eat that anything less than luke warm.

The scientist nodded his fairwell and abruptly disappeared through a dark portal.

Not a moment later Vexen found Zexion's seat filled with the body of a man more than twice the Cloaked Schemer's size. He inclined his head again, as his slender hands took to gathering the scraps of starry wrapping paper decorating their pale table like hundreds and thousands over buttered bread.

"Lexaeus," Vexen greeted blandly, "sick of the immaturity?"

"Somewhat." The burly man intoned gruffly, obviously unamused by the duo now throwing delicate decorations at each other (or Axel throwing delicate decorations, whilst Demyx dodged and flailed about like an eletrocuted octopus, screeching as he narrowly avoided glittery glass).

"You don't seem it." Saix said, as he looked up from the pamphlet, his golden eyes alight with the shadowed remains of respect, "Rather, you're very patient with them."

Lexaeus gave off a non-commital shrug, "They'll only make more noise if you attempt to stop them. It's best to let them get the occasion out of their system and let them crash."

As though the burly man had orchastrated it to be so, the tree had enough. It keeled over, causing sparks to fly every which way. This caused Axel and Demyx to dive dramatically and rather ungracefully. Its fall echoed around the Organisation's dining room, as fine multicoloured glass, branches and leaves, and the odd crystal angel shattered under the strain and flew in all directions like a rainbow coloured hail storm. Axel let out a cheer as the tree poofed into flames and Demyx's screams of; "It's alight. It's alight! What do I do? _What do I do_!?" joined the melee.

Vexen sighed and cast an irritated glare across the hall. Thankfully, IX had enough wits about him to realise pouring water over electrical items wasn't a good idea and took to stomping on the raging flames.

Lexaeus sent a wave of earth over the tree with a flick of his wrist, whilst Xigbar, Luxord and Xaldin walked lazily around it, stomping out the few flames that had escaped the earth. Xaldin was sure to send a threatening glare Axel's way as the red head stared at their slow, make-shift totem dance (minus the pole and the dancing - except for Demyx who seemed to have made a game out of crushing the flames), lest he feel the urge to support the tiny licks of red and angry orange.

Vexen took note of the event; he would need to bring up the need for fire extinguishers for all purposes at their next meeting.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the tree's unfortunate breakdown and the quick summoning of dusks to clean up the mess, the Organisation found itself seated around the northern end of their long dinner table, with empty plates in front of them. The rest of the table was either clear or filled with dishes upon dishes of take away food.

As the Superior's otherwise lovely voice washed around the room, his speech having been started exactly four minutes and thirty-six seconds before, Vexen watched as Demyx withheld a yawn. He attempted to smother it with his hand when he couldn't halt it completely. Axel was tapping the side of his plate impatiently, whilst Numbers II, III and X seemed to have zoned out, each of them having taken to staring at what seemed to be their favourite dishes on the table. They were all seated to Xemnas' left.

To his right sat Saix who was doing a good job looking as though he were listening to Xemnas' latest bout of dramatic, verbal diohhrea. Vexen was next, with Lexaeus beside him. The larger man had a knack at looking as though he was listening, though Vexen knew otherwise (the way Lexaeus' own eyes flicked themselves over to the other members, like cobalt ping pong balls, before falling back on the standing Xemnas was a complete give away). Next down the line was Zexion, who seemed to be reading the packaging of the take away noodles that were sitting in front of him - his favoured dish.

Finally, after what seemed like eons, Xigbar's stomach had had enough. Its fierce roar cut Xemnas off, made his wide hand gestures halt abruptly and made The Superior stare at Xigbar as though he didn't know what to say exactly (which was a miracle in and of itself).

"Number II, is there anything wrong?" Xemnas asked calmly.

Xigbar grinned sheepishly and flicked his hand. "Not that I wasn't completely enthralled with what you were saying, Xemnas," he said off handedly, "But I haven't eaten since this morning - you know, because I was lookin' forward to this and all."

Luxord picked up where the Freeshooter left off, a pleasant smile making the edges of his lips curl up, "Yes, Superior. He had a meager breakfast and skipped lunch. We had a hard time keeping his fingers from the food all evening."

Vexen hid his smirk behind his hand; that was a blatant lie (not that the Superior would know, with how stuck into his work he'd been that morning - and the others said he was bad!). Xigbar had eaten his usual breakfast of half a loaf of bread, toasted and smothered in honey, before he'd swallowed down the left overs of the night before's rice and chicken for lunch.

"With all due respect, Xemnas," Xaldin said, his violet eyes coming to rest on the white haired man's face, "We would like to eat. Aside from Xigbar's fasting, the rest of us have been working hard to bring this evening into fruition."

Xemnas seemed a little put out, his golden eyes slightly wider than normal as his silence went on like when one attempted to suck up a worm; uncomfortably and rather unattractively. Finally, he sat down, taking a moment to clear his throat and pull his chair in before he motioned and ordered everyone to eat.

Demyx and Axel didn't need to be told twice as they practically lunged for the honeyed chicken and chilli drumsticks like two starved lions.

Lexaeus stood and reached for the utensil sticking up out of the large Chinese container to his right, "Would any of you gentlemen care for some noodles?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dinner went fairly well after that. True, Axel had attempted to barbeque the lamb chops he'd found weren't crispy enough and had almost set Demyx's hair alight whilst doing so, and Saix had shown off his penchant for the slightly bloody when he'd tore into the pork leg with his knife and fork with the finest of ettiquette, after everyone (minus Xaldin and Xemnas) had turned it away because it was extremely pink on the inside. Zexion had taken to eating straight from the noodle packet, his manners forgotten when he realised everyone was tearing through his preferred dish as though it were a box of discounted foodstuffs.

Vexen found himself picking at his food as he always did. He'd first taken a small helping of salad, then a fish and one handful of chips, before finding noodles, rice and several other helpings of foods he hadn't grabbed on his plate.

Lexaeus sat eating his much larger helpings to his right and sending him a small smile everytime he slid another something onto Vexen's plate.

The Chilly Acedemic scowled unhappily, but humoured him; they didn't have enough room for the leftovers in the fridge anyway...

Soon, they found themselves packed to the brim. Vexen was sure that the majority of them wouldn't be able to move for quite some time. Vexen himself found his movement's sluggish and rather painful when he attempted to bend at the waist. Xigbar had loosened the belt around his slightly bulging abdomen, letting out a huge, loud belch as Xaldin passed sparkling cidar around to everyone (how he'd managed to move so far as to the kitchen was anyone's guess). Xaldin looked quite put off as Xigbar grinned and took the bottle Number III had offered him, before he excused himself.

"What now?" Zexion asked as he accepted his beverage.

"Presents!" Demyx shouted, jumping up, before promptly groaning and flopping back into his seat again, clutching his stomach as though it were going to run away from him, "Ooooh, in a bit. It hurts to move."

"You had better have gotten me something interesting," Xigbar called to Vexen, across the table, "No socks, gloves or underwear - especially underwear; that would be weird, man."

Vexen sneered and crossed his thin arms across his equally slender chest, "And you had better have purchased more beakers and test tubes, in order to replace the ones you've destroyed."

His obvious annoyance sparked off a rumbling of chuckles and chortles from many of the other members, whilst the rest smiled or smirked. Vexen felt his cheeks heat up rapidly, a habit he was still attempting to break from his days as a somebody (he should be able to; technically he wasn't able to feel shame), when Xigbar threw back a reply, his cheshire cat grin hardly waning.

"Everyone knows it was your fault. You were the one that labelled the chemicals incorrectly."

Yes, well, it wasn't his fault everyone deemed it acceptable to keep him awake all night when they let themselves get torn up by the locals of a world. Vexen frowned unattractively. Next time he'd let them spontaneously combust or die of infection; he was not going to sit by their beds and pad their foreheads with a sopping rag or be sure to wake them every hour if they'd suffered from a concussion. Nor was he going to go to the trouble of concocting medicine when he was supposed to be in bed.

As Vexen sulked, the rest of the Organisation members passed the time with idle chit-chat. Vexen discovered that Xaldin had been set a new mission, one that sent him to a world Xemnas had described as 'essential' to populate. Luxord offered everyone a game of cards as several dusks materialised with a burst of darkness and began to clear away the rubbish. Everyone declined - the British Nobody's smile was far too... Innocent, as though he were going to bet his turn at washing duty.

Just as Demyx had said, fifteen minutes later the younger Organisation members were finding it easier to move. Demyx was now circling the sorry remains of their demented Christmas tree, half of it having disappeared, whilst the other was stained with ash and bent sorely over. He attempted to peek at the names on each of the many presents beneath it.

Axel and Zexion soon joined him.

Xemnas, surprisingly, was the next to leave the table, as he summoned several dusks to help him move the few couches in the lounge to encompass the half of the tree closest to them. Xigbar helped him, sending the couches through one of his portals and once they were positioned to their liking, the Superior perched himself on one of them, followed shortly by Xaldin - who had brought the crate of drinks with him.

Luxord stretched and wandered over, followed by Saix who had deemed the bone of the pork leg clean of flesh. He wiped his hands on a napkin, threw it on his plate and took a seat next to Zexion. Lexaeus walked with Vexen as Demyx grabbed the present closest to his foot with the eagerness of a child when asked if they would like lollies.

"Alright, I don't know about you guys, but where I came from we used to hand out the gifts like this," He cleared his throat, acting as though he were about to put on one of his miniature perfomances he had graced them with in the past.

"To Xaldin, from Zexion." He read, before passing the small package to Number III, his face sporting a huge smile, "It says it's breakable."

Axel picked up another small present, read the Santa bearing label, put it to his ear and shook it, "Hey, Old Man, it's for you. It says it's from Xigbar."

Vexen knew better than to snap and clenched his teeth, his eyes narrowing at the red head. He frowned as he accepted the snow covered package, placing it on his lap as Demyx and Axel continued.

"To Lexaeus, from Zexion."

"To Xemnas, from Vexen."

"To Luxord, from Demyx."

"To Luxord, from Lexaeus."

"To Axel, from Axel?"

The fire weilder looked up from where he'd been examining a particularly large gift. He shrugged at the other Organisation members' questioning looks, "What? I know what I want."

Demyx simply shook his head and gave the stage back to VIII. He was extremely pleased to take the gargantuan present Axel had been eyeing off his hands.

A mere five minutes later, the marble floor beneath the tree was only littered with ash and a few scattered remains of the leftover Christmas lights. Demyx and Axel had taken residence upon the mute floor of the hall, their presents stacked in front of them.

Xigbar clapped his hands and leant forward from his on the floor next to Xemnas, "Alright, first one to finish opening their presents gets out of cleaning up the mess."

Vexen snorted; like they would clean up. That's what the lesser Nobodies were for. Paper and sticky tape hardly registered as anything breakable.

Despite this, VIII, IX and X poised their hands on a present. Unsurprisingly, when Xigbar yelled out the rushed, "3, 2, 1, _GO_!" Luxord removed his hand from the package and simply clicked. A moment later his presents were unwrapped, the gaudy wrapping (one of which was embosed with gold foil) having been stacked on the floor neatly.

Xigbar frowned, "That's cheating!" He muttered darkly, "You're disqualified, you can't use your powers."

Luxord chuckled, as he examined the card shuffler he'd recieved from Axel, "Now, now, my friend. Nobody likes a sore loser." He replied smugly.

Xigbar turned his attention to the present he'd torn into, his sour expression doing a 180 degree somersault as he realised what he was holding, "Dude! Someone got me tickets to the weapon's show I wanted to see!" He fumbled with the wrapping, his golden eye turning on The Superior as his grin doubled in size, "Aw, Xemnas, you shouldn't have."

Vexen turned away from Number II and his soppy, exaggerated thank you, before the Freeshooter got into the technicalities and realised his beloved weapons function was going to be a lot more trouble than Vexen thought it was worth. He found himself elbowed in the gut and grunted, before glowering at Lexaeus.

"Sorry," Lexaeus murmured, his large hands holding a small figurine that sparkled in the light.

Vexen's frown didn't disappear, as his eyes lingered on Lexaeus' gift. Slowly, they turned back to his stack of gifts.

Thinking it best to get the breakables out of the way, Vexen reached for his gift from Zexion. It wasn't all that different to the other gifts Zexion had given out, fitting in the palm of his hand with much ease. It was twice as tall as it was in width and covered with the starry paper Vexen had seen the man wrap his other presents in.

Vexen realised he hadn't paid too much attention to his comrade, when his mind came up with a blank as to what it could have possibly have been. He'd been far too up in arms about the entire occasion, so much so he'd forgotten to be curious over the gifts he'd seen the others wrapping. Not to mention VI seemed to have perfected his abilities when it came to illusions. He could have sworn he'd seen a dinosaur within Zexion's nimble fingers with every passing glance.

Gingerly, methodically, the Chilly Acedemic opened the small package, quite surprised to find a small, crystal statue of a Nobody with pillars and sharp pyramids of ice surrounding it. It didn't show its face, the hood of their uniform cloaks having been pulled up, though the figure was weilding an impressive ice sheild and looked as though it were bracing itself for an attacker's onslaught. It was set on a small, circular, black base.

A quick sweep of the room found that the Original Six, minus Zexion, holding similar statues. All of which showed the Nobodies with their elements surging around them. Xigbar's, Vexen noted, seemed to have been mounted on a thin stretch of wire, so that the figure was flipped upside down, his guns pointed at Xigbar's nose as II examined the gift.

They all turned to Zexion, their faces cautiously blank.

It was Xemnas who asked the question plaguing their minds, his own golden eyes seeming reluctant to leave the shining crystal in his hand, "Zexion, what is the meaning of this?"

The smaller man glanced up from examining the reading light he'd received from Luxord, his hair swishing across his nose, "When we get our hearts back," He said soberly and softly, "I hope we'll remember this mistake and learn from it."

They all nodded, the neophytes watching idly from their various places around the hall.

When they got their hearts back, Vexen was going to bull headedly forget about darkness and hearts and whatever lead onto them, just as their Master Ansem had instructed them to do quite a few years ago. After he wrote a book on it of course, lest curious mindsplan to orchestrate the same catastrophy they had.

The mood in the room seemed to have taken a depressing dive - granted, Nobodies couldn't feel emotions, thus they couldn't feel depressed and - Vexen cursed his habit of tearing apart a situation when uncomfortable (again, technically not possible, but his mind's veritable copy and paste seemed to be working in overdrive that night).

Vexen found himself glancing at Lexaeus, who was holding his own figure; a largely built man with what seemed to be bubbling ground beneath him and a giant tomahawk poised over his shoulder. The burly man's frown was deep, whilst his rustic eye brows were slanted unattractively down into the centre of his face.

It was Demyx that broke the tense silence, as he ripped through his largest present as quietly as he could. "Lexaeus, you got me a new stereo!? Thank you! I'll take care of this one, I promise! No taking it in the bathroom with me." He smiled sheepishly, all the while frantically checking the box over.

Lexaeus seemed to perk up, as he smiled at the eager boy now fighting to find something to tear at the sticky tape that kept the gigantic box sealed. When thwarted, he simply tore his finger through it savagely, before gleefully digging through the box's contents. He pulled a speaker out as though it were a priceless antique, examining it like a dealer did his stock.

Vexen shook his head at the boy's foolishness (cursing Lexaeus silently as he realised Number IX would be up at all hours with that thing blaring), and reached for his second gift, the one from Xigbar. It was only slightly bigger than Zexion's and was obviously not breakable - VIII's demonstration was evidence enough of that. Again, he slowly tore through tape and snowy paper, finding an egg timer.

He rose an eyebrow, his lips barely letting his confused words pass, "An egg timer, Xigbar?" It was nice to know II was being economical with the large sum of munny Xemnas had supplied them with, however, upon noticing the collection of books he'd gotten Zexion, he couldn't help but feel more than a bit annoyed.

The one eyed Nobody grinned, causing the long scar on his cheek to crease, "Those alarms you use now wake us all up, and I don't know about you, man, but I rather like sleeping."

"Oh," Vexen replied lamely, as he placed the boxed gadget next to his last gift. He hadn't known that; he'd thought the alarms would have been smothered by the stone and marble between him and the other members' rooms, "Thank you."

He picked up another present (this one was green and gold, with small elves running across it like hyperactive children), and repeated the process.

As it turned out, Luxord had gotten him the test tubes Xigbar had shattered. Demyx had gotten him a CD of sounds of the ocean, rainforest and thunderstorms (for those nights when Vexen's insomnia got the better of him, the boy had explained when met with a mildly curious look). Axel had shown a great deal of thoughtfulness when Vexen unwrapped his gift to find a collection of paper weights and book ends - all of which he needed with the many explosions (usually caused by the younger members of the Organisation) that erupted around his lab, sending his notes, reports and books falling from their shelves (VIII's considerate actions also left Vexen with an inkling of concern; was Axel planning to ruin his labratory completely and simply warning him about it subtly?). Xaldin had purchased several bags of elastic hairties, to replace the ones Vexen had accidently dissolved or snapped during the course of his multiple experiments. Xemnas, oddly enough, had found books on genetics and cloning for him; it was well known amongst the Original Six that his other had had a fondness for genetics that seemed to spurn a much slighter burn within the Vexen of now. The Superior had deemed his favoured research a waste of time whilst they were Nobodies and had asked he put it on hold. Vexen thanked the Superior sincerely, before moving to Lexaeus' gift.

It had been a tradition of sorts for Even to open his largest friend's gift last. He couldn't remember when it had come to be, however, the Chilly Academic knew it would be appreciated when he didn't break their ritual. He turned the medium sized package in his slender hands, thankful Lexaeus seemed to understand that just because they were celebrating Christmas, didn't mean he had to blind the giftees with brilliant wrapping.

Vexen could feel Lexaeus' blue gaze on him as he slowly disengaged the tape and flipped the package.

"Would you like some help, Old Man? I know tearing paper can get a little straining." Axel snickered, a cheeky grin on his face.

Vexen scowled at the red haired man, sending an irritated glare around at most of the other occupants of the room as they watched with the illusion of immense curiosity. The Original Six had, of course, known of Lexaeus and Vexen's others' close relationship, just as they knew it had near disintergrated when they'd been reborn as Nobodies - it was extremely hard to be close and enjoy it when you couldn't feel as strongly as they once had. Especially when you knew why.

They probably thought the man had gotten him something soppy, Vexen theorised. Lexaeus wasn't one for romantic notions that were anything less than completely sincere. This meant his gift would most likely be something practical.

The neophytes... Well, Vexen wasn't sure what VIII and IX knew, though Saix had walked in on one of Vexen's snooze sessions (the ones where Lexaeus was used as a pillow, simply because he refused to give up the tattered couch Vexen kept in his lab especially for his naps). Luxord had spoke with him briefly about the strained relationship (it seemed the man had had a wife when he'd been a somebody, and he'd been feeling guilty because he knew he wasn't missing her as much as he should have been). Demyx and Axel could have noticed and simply not mentioned it. Both were insightful and sharp in their own ways - though they acted otherwise.

Finally, Vexen's fingers found their way through the last piece of tape and withdrew the last fold of Christmas paper.

He smirked, his eyes narrowing as he glanced up at Lexaeus, "Thank you, I will definitely use these."

He patted the ear muff's box.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The party continued on in a steady, downwards direction. The Castle That Never Was' inhabitants were growing steadily tipsy, if not having hit the wall that deemed them completely off their faces.

Xaldin and Zexion didn't seem too drunk - they were mostly quiet and weren't cackling over nothing like hyenas - however, if the way the youngest of the Original Six was having trouble keeping himself upright were anything to go by, they were just as drunk as the enthusiasts sitting by the tree.

Axel was giggling horrifically, with one of his gangly arms flung over Demyx and his other over Xigbar's shoulders. Luxord was grinning over a joke Xigbar had just made, before he downed the remainder of his beverage sloppily. Demyx was chortling to himself, rolling backwards and forwards like a newly sprung Jack-in-the-box as he chanted praise and words of disbelief. Xigbar seemed amused enough to have donned a large grin and flung his legs out in front of him.

Vexen was still quite sober, much like Saix, Lexaeus and Xemnas (granted, Lexaeus had had a fair few more drinks than his three opponents; Vexen blamed his muscled, tall build). He glanced up at his playmates' faces, as each of them eyed their latest hand. Lexaeus was smirking. It was a sign that showed that whatever was happening around them must have amused him; his face was usually as bland as a pebble's outside when he set himself to winning. IV hadn't been paying too much attention to the party-goers, instead concentrating on the game of Bella Donna and Poker he, V, VII and I were currently involved in.

He attempted to keep an ear open for the noisy quartet, however, Vexen couldn't find the concentration to listen to Xigbar's drunken tales. At least... Not without his interest piqued.

"You should 'ave seen it! Vexen's face was red and everyt'ing!"

Vexen hurriedly looked up, his name having caught his attention in its entirity. Was that man attempting to shame again? Xigbar seemed to have made a hobby out of it, be he telling exaggerated tales or stealing all of his left gloves, or swapping his more harmless chemicals for more harmless chemicals and thus destroying his efforts effortlessly.

Xemnas had looked up from his cards and was watching with something akin to morbid curiousity. Lexaeus pushed his cards into the centre of the table before he turned towards the trio now staring at Xigbar as though he'd just claimed that the sky was fluorescent green. Saix had been watching the quartet for a while already. His face was blank.

Demyx burst into another fit of giggles, "Vexxy's too uptight to do that, Xiggy!" He crowed as he slapped his hand over Xigbar's shoulder.

"Seriously, Lil Man, they 'ad to kiss! Master Ansem wouldn' let 'em go 'til they did." Xigbar took another long swig of his drink, "Lex was waaaay calmer about it, than Vex was!"

"Buuuut," Axel slurred groggily, his eyes lids slipping to half mast, "Di'n't you saaaay, that they were in looooooove? Woul'n't he not care?"

"Vex was weird - got emba'assed easily."

Vexen felt his temper rise, rearing it's ugly head like a cobra did when it had spotted its prey. That damned Xigbar was! He was attempting to make him look the fool in the neophytes' eyes again! Did he not house one moral fibre in his heartless body!?

"If I remember right," Zexion wobbled where he sat, his hands grasping Xaldin's knee and the lounge's arm hastily as he leant forward, "It was because Master didn't want to be the only person to have to kiss the one he loved in front of 50 people."

"When are we talking about?" Xaldin was obviously more drunk than Vexen had expected him to be, as he rubbed at his temples and leaned back, further into the plush lounge, "Was this during that really hot summer? The one when we threw Zexion off the dock at the beach?"

Xigbar's responding nod was large and cumbersome, "Yeah, that's the one!"

Demyx rocked back on his seat (he'd collected it from the table a bit after they'd finished opening their presents), "Wait," He scratched his cheek, "Isn't Chrissy-mas in winter?"

"It was held during summer in Radiant Garden," Lexaeus intoned, "It's just another difference between our home world and yours Demyx."

"But wouldn't that be weird, Lexxy?" Demyx turned clouded eyes on Lexaeus, eyeing the rest of their small group as well before continuing, "How did you throw snowballs? Or make snowmen? Or ride sleighs? Or - or all that other stuff?"

"We didn't," Vexen replied blandly, his own head beginning to ache (though he was grateful the tale of his embarrassment had been left behind), "Considering there wasn't any snow. Radiant Garden was prone to large water fights, picnics and trips to the beach."

Dastardly trips they were too. Even, much like the Vexen of now, tended to burn rather than tan when out in the sun. He'd spent the majority of those trips hiding under his large, yellow beach umbrella or whatever other shade was available, reading a book or watching as his fellow apprentices burnt, buried each other in the sand, dug huge holes and otherwise made idiots of themselves.

Axel hummed loudly, "Chris'mas wasn't really cele'rated on my 'ome world - but I like the sound of it. And it's been fuuuuuuun!" He tipped his head back and highlighted the point with a huge gulp of alcohol. Vexen grimaced as some trailed down from the crease of VIII's lips.

"My homeworld had another holiday," Saix said before Demyx could lament on how _sad _it was that this was Axel's first Christmas 'ever'. Vexen's forest green gaze turned on him as he continued, his voice smooth, "I can't remember what it was called, but I do remember there being many candles, prayers and songs. It used to snow then too."

"Seeeeee! Even Puppy's world had snow. Radiant Garden was just odd! Or you all had your calenders made wrong!"

Vexen rolled his eyes, "Perhaps it was your world that is 'wrong', IX?"

Luxord's drunken voice burst out, "My wife - bless her - came from the otherside of the world than me." He waved his drink regally in front and above, "Said it didn't snow down there either."

The Chilly Academic raised a brow, "Are you trying to tell us that it depends on the side of the world you are on, when considering when the different seasons are?"

The gambler smiled and hiccuped, "Not at all! I was just saying it's different."

"Perhaps all of our calenders are set differently, thus, we only think each of our world's holidays were at the same time?" Xemnas curled a finger around his chin, "However, that was not what we were discussing first," Xemnas waved a hand in front of himself, "You were saying something about IV and V's need to kiss. I wasn't an apprentice at that time. What happened?"

Vexen felt his cheeks heat up, quickly glancing at Lexaeus as though to silently plead him to get them to stop because he knew well enough that Xigbar wouldn't pay any attention to him. The burly man simply shrugged, as though it all had nothing to do with him. Which only served to irritated the Chilly Academic more.

Xigbar grinned when he was elbowed out of the sleepy trance he'd calmed himself into. Demyx then relayed an abbreviated version of The Superior's question to him.

Xigbar cleared his throat, "Well y'see, we had this tra'ition of sorts where two people woul' 'ave ta kiss - well, we 'adn't 'ad any couples for a while, so when Mas'er Ansem and his lady turned up, we made 'em kiss on the mouth!" He chuckled and took a swig of rum, "Mas'er didn't like the atten'ion so 'e picked Vex and Lex - they were on'y newly announced, y'see - to kiss as well. Vex was all like: 'No!' And Lex was all like calm an' collected like a bag o' cucumbers - so 'ile Master an' Vex were arguin', 'e grabbed Vex's arm an' flung 'im around and kissed 'im! Man, y'should have seen 'is expression; it was hilarious!" Xigbar cackled as he motioned sloppily for another bottle.

The Chilly Academic's cheeks were aflame as he recalled the details of that dreadful day. There had been more than 50 people there; all of them apart of their families, the servants and the odd family lover. Even had found it hard enough to hold Aeleus' hand in public, let alone to kiss! They'd hardly pecked each other in the company of another (except Ienzo, because the boy wouldn't have done more than smile in that omnious way he usually did when happy for someone). Master Ansem was a sadist to have done that to him!

Vexen spoke before he could stop himself, practically spitting out his words, "Oh, yes, and what about you and sweet Anmi, the year after? I'm sure you felt just as uncomfortable!"

"Nah, i' was great! You're just uptight."

Xaldin cut him off before he could retort, his voice holding a hint amusement, "Zexion's first kiss was entertaining to watch."

"It was not!"

"His hair was much like the colour it is now, so you can imagine how much it clashed with his red face-"

Zexion glared up at the lancer, his accusing pointing having lost all of its threatening effect when it was aimed 10 centimetres to Xaldin's left as he exclaimed, "You were just as bad with that cow you went out with whilst we were researching medicine! I saw you! And that wasn't your first kiss!"

Vexen couldn't help snorting with amusement as Xaldin simply patted Zexion on the head and told him to have another drink (which he did, with little more than a mumble). Yes, they were both definitely far more drunk than they'd originally appeared.

"My Dad used to feel uncomforable when my Mum kissed him under the mistletoe," Demyx said mildly, "She used to get him every year and he'd still look like a cherry-head."

"My Ma," Axel started, before he tripped over his feet and nearly crushing the little electric drumset alarm clock he'd received from Demyx, "Ran a baaaaaar. She use' to give kisses t' the man 'at managed to drink the mos' and not up chuck!"

"A bar, you say?"

Axel nodded, "Yup."

"We used t' live above a pub." Luxord stroked the hair adorning his square chin, "Were y' raised there?"

"Yup! I was helpin' with cleanin' and stuff when I could walk!"

Vexen smirked as VIII highlighted his latest declaration with a dreadfully amusing fall, straight into Demyx. Thsi caused a domino effect that had Xigbar cursing more colourfully than a rainbow when he went face first onto the white marble floor. Xigbar flailed and managed to knock Demyx in the chin. All the while Luxord was laughing merrily.

Xemnas frowned, his eyes flickering to the big, red, block numbers on the opposite side of the room, "I think it's time we all went to bed. Vexen, you and Lexaeus take Xaldin, Demyx and Zexion, Saix will take Axel and I will take Xigbar." He swept all the cards into his black clad hands, "I expect they'll wake up with hangovers. Be sure they're all awake by seven, thirty and do not give them anything for their ailments until nine o'clock."

Vexen nodded, the shadow of approval creeping into his chest; despite the obvious disputes over the many scientific endeavors they'd taken on, Xemnas knew how to punish a person. IV was going to enjoy talking to the six of them the next morning.

Xemnas was quick to loop the arm Xigbar was waving at Demyx threateningly as he brandished the rum bottle still grasped in his hand over his shoulders. The Superior then expertly pried it from loose fingers and had teleported them away before Xigbar knew what was happening.

Saix held little care for Axel well being or pride (much like Vexen himself). He ignored Axel's annoying, "Heeeeey! I didn' know you 'ere still around!" as he grabbed him by the back of his uniform cloak and had disappeared before Axel's flailing could do more than miss Demyx.

Vexen heard Lexaeus sigh, before the larger man intoned with a hint of amusement in his voice, "Come on, Xaldin, Zexion, Demyx. Time for bed."

Zexion scoffed, "I'm no child, Lexaeus." He muttered as he crossed his arms and fell back against the couch.

"Yes, Lexaeus," Xaldin agreed, "I doubt it's anything passed ten o'clock, anyways."

Vexen frowned, "III it's nearly one, now, unless you want to lose all dignity like Axel has, I'd stand up and head to bed."

He moved to stand in front of the Whirlwind Lancer, who sighed mightily and pushed himself forward slowly. It turned out he could walk on his own - just barely, but he was in a much better way than Zexion and Demyx (both who were acting like they'd just been on a merry-go-round for the better part of an hour.

Vexen took Zexion's left bicep, before grasping Demyx's right. Lexaeus grabbed the Melodious Nocturne's left and offered a shoulder for Xaldin who's legs were slowly turning to jelly.

"What is so attractive about getting _this _drunk?" Vexen found himself questioning the three Nobodies, much like he did Xigbar and Luxord when it was his turn to put them to bed.

They simply murmured and gurgled responses that seemed thrown together with as much care as a child's room was.

Lexaeus chuckled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Tonight wasn't that bad."

Vexen huffed, "It would have been far more bearable if VIII and IX hadn't been allowed to decorate."

They were walking to his quarters, Lexaeus having offered to accompany him. Vexen had argued about the point; he was a fully grown man and it was highly unlikely that he was going to be attacked by anything or anyone he wouldn't be able to take on. Lexaeus had simply shrugged his broad shoulders and asked what harm the action could have caused. Other than V's need to walk back up to his room, Vexen could think of none.

Thus, Vexen and Lexaeus found themselves closing in on IV's lab, with a strained silence stretched between them. Vexen was somewhat grateful (or thought he would have been) that he couldn't truly appreciate just how uncomfortable they 'felt'.

"How are your experiments coming?" Lexaeus finally asked, his voice rumbling over Vexen's thinner form.

"The usual. My theory states that a heartless and a Nobody must be of the same individual to work, however it's virtually impossible to tell the lesser of the two species apart from one another."

Lexaeus hummed, "Perhaps _our _Heartless are out there. Surely our Heartless would be recognisable; there are little differences between out appearances when compared to our others'."

"Perhaps."

Vexen had thought of that. However, contrary to how simple Lexaeus had made it sound, he hadn't heard of any oddly human looking Heartless running amok on any of the worlds they'd already visited. It would make his job much easier if they could find Axel's Heartless - for example - destroy them both and see if his other was reborn. If the experiment was a failure, it wouldn't be too much of a loss.

"Xemnas mentioned the possibility of his finding another way to regain our hearts."

Vexen snorted and waved a hand in a circular motion, "Yes, the fabled Kingdom Hearts."

"You don't think it's an alternative?"

"Xemnas wishes for us to turn more people into Heartless and Nobodies, despite our recognition that our initial mistake was just that - a huge _mistake_?"

He saw Lexaeus frown, "I see your point."

They came to a slow stop in front of Vexen's lab's huge doors. Now that they were here, Vexen didn't know what to do. Did he simply say goodnight and leave V where he stood? Or was Lexaeus expecting another of their Christmas rituals to be complete this year? They'd agreed to remain as apart as possibly unless they felt the physical need for human contact, hadn't they? This tradition wasn't necessary, even if he had continued his gift unwrapping one earlier that night (speaking of which, he'd need to wake up early that morning in order to collect his presents, lest another of the Organisation's members decide any of his looked terribly amusing to pull apart).

Though Aeleus had been known to be as inmovable as a mountain when he had his mind set on something... Vexen felt the need to harumph indignantly.

Inevitably, Vexen felt Lexaeus' huge hand under his chin, tilting his head up. Warm lips brush his own, like a ghost's touch.

The action didn't incite the butterflies it had when they were whole, nor had Vexen's knees wobbled bonelessly. The action was like an empty shell; good to look at, but bland otherwise.

He was released immediately after.

Vexen frowned as he reached for the door knob, "Do not get Zexion any hang over cure in the morning, Lexaeus," He ordered shortly, "Perhaps he'll finally learn he doesn't have to yeild to Xigbar's taunting."

"And do not let Axel's jabs get to you. I doubt he'll completely forget last night's tale."

Vexen scowled, "Of course I won't, V!" It was the boy's need for pyrotechnics that got to him, especially when he was stupid enough to play with fire in his lab.

"Good," Lexaeus gave a short wave and turned, "Sleep well, Vexen." He promptly disappeared with a grand poof of darkness.

Vexen nodded to the now empty space, before stepping into his lab. After he'd checked to see that all the gas valves, the alarms and all the chemicals were locked away or turned off - a ritual he performed every night before bed - Vexen wasted no time heading to bed; he had idiots to torment when he woke.

* * *

**Woffy: **LexaeusVexen! Write/Draw it! I beg you! And I know... It's a tad early to be writing/drawing Chrissy-mas stuff, but I doubt I'll get anything done next month.

Anyway... Due to the fact that I live in Australia (where it's bloody hot during Christmas - damn you water restrictions, you've done nothing improve such conditions!) and have little (read: NO) experience with snow, I based Radiant Garden off here. The town's name makes me think of an everlasting spring/summer, or at least a winter without snow, and I haven't read anything official that says it has to be winter during Christmas, so I thought why not.

Considering this is my first KH fic, I'd love some constructive criticism. Or just comments in general, so review please.


End file.
